


"SNOWFLAKE"

by LauralROBIN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauralROBIN/pseuds/LauralROBIN
Summary: Alice Olwen has many secrets. Her biological father doesn't remember her. And her mother died when she was 5 years old. When she is rescued by the Avengers from HYDRA, 12 years later,  and brought to live in the Tower on the same day a certain trickster appears, she finally sees her father. Will she learn to trust the ones that saved her and tell her long lost father the truth?





	1. "First Encounters"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work! I'm really excited and am, apparently, horrible at summaries (yay😑). Idk how many chapters yet, but we shall see where this all leads! FYI: Infinity War NEVER happened! Asgard was destroyed (that is partially why Loki and Thor are going to be staying at the tower. AND the reader (Alice) is Bucky's daughter😉

**CHAPTER 1**

**"First Encounters"**

    You were curled up in fetal position, in the corner of your dark and damp cell. Gunshots and shouting were the first sounds you had heard. It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by, and all that could be heard now were muffled whispers.

 

*12 YEARS EARLIER*

 You were walking down your short, paved driveway, coming back from your last day of Kindergarten! You opened the kitchen door and rushed straight to the living room to tell your mom all about today. But she wasn't there. You heard a strange noise upstairs and ran over to the stairs to investigate. Suddenly, your mother came tumbling down the stairs! She landed in a heap at the bottom, by your feet, her hands were bound by zip ties, and her face looked so badly beaten you hardly recognized her. "Mommy!" you shrieked. "Mommy! Get Up! Please." Four men in strange black gear came running down the stairs. 

   One of them grabbed you, two more hulled your mom to her knees, and the leader, or that's what you thought crouched down to your level facing you with a terrifying grin, plastered across his face. "Ah, so your the Soldat's pup." He said "Who are you? Why did you hurt my mommy!?" You screamed at him, tears were already running down your face. Your mom's head suddenly snapped up to look at him "Leave my daughter alone! She has nothing to do with this!" "Nonsense! She has everything to do with this. The serum is running through her veins." The leader exclaimed happily.  The man holding you relaxed the hand gripping your arm, your mother seemed to notice as did you. 

"Alice! RUN!" so you did what any daughter would do and kicked the man's shin as hard as you could, he cried out in pain, releasing you and you bolted out the back door, heading for the nearby woods. You just passed the first few trees when you were tackled to the ground by the man you had kicked. You were dragged back to the house kicking and screaming. "General." the man holding you directed to the leader while grunting in pain. "The runt shattered your bone!, This is fascinating." The General replied. He looked at your mother, who was now standing between the two other men and said "We only need the girl, say bye to mommy, litttle runt." One of the men took out a knife and held it to your mother's throat, while the man holding you tried to drag you to their black SUV, but you were terrified and angry. "NOOO!" as you screamed all you felt was freezing cold, and a wave of ice blasted out of you, knocking down everyone.

  You slowly got up, bones and muscles aching. Looking around, three of the men had hundreds of ice shards poking through their dead bodies, the General had been behind the kitchen island and was only slightly dazed. Your mother was frozen. Her skin had turned a light shade of blue, a layer of frost was covering her body. "Momma!" you rushed over to her and fell to your knees. She wasn't moving, and you knew what had happened. You had killed your own mother. You reached out and brushed your fingers across her chin. It was then that you noticed your light blue, frost covered skin. You looked at your hand in shock. Feeling a pinch in your neck, you fell into the, now standing, Generals arms. Your eyelids fell closed and the General took you away from your mother's body. 

***PRESENT DAY***

_  You were curled up in fetal position, in the corner of your dark and damp cell. Gunshots and shouting were the first sounds you had heard. It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by, and all that could be heard now were muffled whispers. _

   The basement door opened and 3 pairs of feet came thudding down the wooden stairs. You looked up when your cell door opened, standing there was a red and gold robot that looked like a man. That's when the mask opened and you realized it was a man, just covered in the red and gold armour. "Cap, we have something over here!" He called over his shoulder. 

   You flinched slightly at his raised voice. It was then you noticed the blonde haired man dressed in red, white, and, blue; he had a shield, this man looked familiar to you. To the left of the metal man was a woman, dressed in a black, cat-like suit, and had bright red hair. "Geez. Stark, we need to get out of here." The blonde looked at you then to Stark. Stark … you had heard that name. 

   Tony Stark the billionaire. So that's who that is. "What about the kid?" Stark gestured to you. "We take her with us, we can help her." The red head said. She slowly approached you and you scrambled back further into the corner, now wrapping your arms around your knees. You felt that familiar chill creep through your body, but it wasn't strong. "Holy crap! Her skin just turned blue!" "Can it Stark!" The red head hissed at him. You had let out a small whimper when he had said that. Were they going to hurt you? They said they could "help", but that's exactly what General had said. "Hey, hey. It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you. I'm Natasha. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" She reached out a hand towards you. Would they truly help you? You knew deep down that is couldn't get any worse then where you already were, so you slowly reached out and touched her hand. She smiled and asked, "What's your name?" "Alice." you replied, barley in a whisper.

   "I found her file, but we can take a look on the Quinjet." Stark said while the Captain picked you up and you all headed out the door. Thank God you calmed down enough for your skin to return to normal. There were four more people on the Quinjet, and you didn't want to advertise that your skin changed so drastically. The four people introduced themselves as, Phil Coulson, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Maria Hill.


	2. "First Encounters, Continued..."

**CHAPTER 2**

**"First Encounters, Continued…"**

    It took about four hours before you all arrived at the Avengers Tower. Bruce had looked you over, checking for any major damage. Prognosis: malnourished, a broken rib, bruised right tibia, broken left clavicle, and bruises covering almost your entire body and 20% covered in scar tissue. At one point you punched Bruce. Spending 12 years around doctors and needles, one would think you wouldn't trust those white-coats easily. You did feel bad about punching him, but that still doesn't help with your fear of needles.

  


Now you were sitting on a bed in the infirmary,  hooked up to some machine that helps "get your go go juice back" as Mr. Stark says. "Your body seems to be healing extraordinarily fast. You've only been here for an hour and the bruising is already clearing up. Once you get some rest you should be mostly healed by tomorrow morning, " said Dr. Banner.  "Better rest up snowflake." Said Stark, while standing in an old, oil stained Black Sabbath t-shirt.

 

  The next morning when you woke up you found yourself alone and hungry. You got out of the hospital bed and wandered down the hall, through the common room and into the biggest kitchen you had ever scene. The red-head was sitting by the breakfast bar eating pancakes and eggs. The man you met on the Quinjet, Clint, was cooking at the stove. When he noticed you he smiled widely and said "Good morning!" "Want some breakfast?" "Yes, please sir." You had decided you liked this guy, he was nice. "Jeez, drop the sir, kid. The names Clint!" You couldn't help but smile shyly up at him. "Thank you Clint." You said.

 

 "Now that's more like it!" Clint replied cheerily. You sat down next to Natasha and she ruffled your hair. "Good morning, снежинка. Don't mind Clint. He hates being called sir. Makes him feel old." Taking your first bite of pancakes your eyes lit up. They were the best thing ever! God, you missed sweets. Tony and the Man with the shield (you learned his name was Steve) walked in. Tony looked like he didn't sleep at all and Steve, well it looked like he had been up for awhile. He seems like a morning person. Tony? Tony does not. You couldn't help but flinch away from them when they walked by. Too many bad experiences with men.

 

     Natasha seemed to notice. "Hey, why don't we take you shopping? You arrived here with no clean clothes, so we should probably get you an entire closet full huh?" "Okay! I've never been clothes shopping before." " I spent all night finishing your room you should take her there first and get ideas for accessories." Tony jumped into the conversation. "I hope you like purple, Snowflake." "Its my favorite color." You smiled at Tony and said, "Thank you Mr.Stark, sir." "Hey! Don't use sir with my name! "You flinched, thinking he was mad but Natasha put her hand on your knee and said "It's alright, maybe save the "sir" for Director Fury." "I didn't mean to raise my voice kid, sorry."

 

   All at once the sky turned grey and a rainbow light blasted out of the sky! "Looks like Point Break is here." Tony said while walking out to meet whoever "Point Break" was. "If you're finished eating, I'll take you up to your room." Natasha said while taking both your plates to the sink. "Okay." You both walked out into the common room only to hear some more raised voices. One of them sounded really formal but, almost, booming. Like an actor on a stage projecting his voice. "There's no way in hell he's staying here! Not in a million years! He should be locked up on Asgard, THOR!"

 

  "My brother is no longer a horrible person. He is reformed, and the New York incident wasn't entirely his fault." "Not a horrible person!? You've got to be kidding me. " Stark, he no longer has his powers, not while he wears the bangle on his wrist." "Would you two shut it!" "Sorry Alice. That giant blonde dude with the hammer is Thor. Aka god of thunder." "Thor, this is Alice we recently rescued her from an abandoned HYDRA base. Please keep your voices down." "I apologize Lady Natasha and Lady Alice. This is my brother, Loki." You stuck out your hand to Thor, but he took it and placed a kiss on your hand. You blushed lightly. Next, you stuck out your hand to Loki.

 

  He looked at you after rolling his eyes, gently lifted your hand to his lips and planted a cool, soft, kiss yo your hand. You blushed a bit deeper. "Nice to meet you si...um, Loki." You smiled widely at him and he looked confused for a second and then went back to his grumpy face. You guess that it was a mask he put up, like those royals in the old movies you and your mom used to watch. "Nuh uh. Snowflake, do not hang around Reindeer Games here. He can stay but under close watch. F.R.I.D.A.Y, please keep an extra careful eye on the trickster here."  "Yes, sir. But only because you said _please."_  "Alright well, Loki, your room is on the same floor as Alice's. Since its the only guest room we have. If you try anything I will kill you. Okay! Lets go." Natasha sounded a bit to cheery about killing Loki. You wondered what it was he did to receive this kind of treatment from the others.

 

   Natasha led the way to the elevator and went up one floor. You walked down a long hallway for a bit and then stopped. " Loki the room on the left is yours." She took out a key, opened the door, and walked inside. There was a queen size bed pointed towards the center of the room. Straight across from the door was a big window with black curtains. Immediately to the left of the door was a bathroom. Natasha handed him the key and said "All yours." You noticed a dresser and nightstand to the right of the bed.

 

    Hm, maybe Loki needs clothes too? "Is Loki coming with us to get clothes too?" you asked Natasha while heading out the door. Loki's head snapped in your direction as Natasha closed the door. "Nope. Tony and Clint are taking him." " Why do I get a bad feeling about that?" You wondered aloud. Natasha laughed and said "Sounds like your instincts are pretty well tuned."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

**"SHOPPING!!!"**

   Natasha took you across the hall, to your room. She turned to you with a joker-like smile stretched across her face. "You are gonna love this!" She took out your room key. It was a silver skeleton key, with a pink ribbon tied at the end. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6e/84/de/6e84de8b62ffb5e7824ce7b520a13c32.jpg

    She opened the door and you couldn't believe your eyes. You had just walked into a literal living room! You walked in on a chocolate brown wood floor with a HUGE, fluffy white carpet. Straight across from the door was a chocolate brown leather couch, on an angle facing the left, that almost matched the floor.   

 

          To the left of the door was a white, rustic entertainment center with a big, flat-screen TV. Off to the left of the couch was a short hallway you walked down to find two doors. One at the end and one off to the right. The first door on the right was a beautiful bathroom that had grey walls with white trim. To the right was a white and grey granite countertop and sink, and the biggest mirror that could possible fit in a bathroom. Across from the sink was a shower and tub. The shower curtain was white with grey polka dots. "When we go out, we can get all your bathroom essentials including a different shower curtain." You whipped around to face her. "I love it! I don't need a different one!" "Hey, it's alright. You can keep this one but you should at least have another option." "I can stay here?" "Of course you can. This," Natasha pointed all around, "it's all yours. You can stay as long as you'd like." "Thank you." You whispered. "Of course." She smiled at you and ruffled your dirty blonde hair.

 

   Thank God the toilet wasn't anything fancy. The bathroom had already been stocked with TP and a bar of Dove bar soap. "Want to see your room." Natasha seen your eyes light up as soon as she said that. You both went to the door at the end of the hall. It was a brown, oak-wood door with a silver handle. You opened the door and gasped. The entire floor was the same fluffy white carpeting, the walls were a light purple, except the wall your bead was sticking out from. That wall was a dark purple. The bed was a four-poster, white bed. It had a white comforter with purple and pink flowers. Across from the bed was a white desk with a black Stark Industries laptop and a phone. The desk had three different side drawers on the left side and one across the middle with a fancy plant pattern painted across it. 

 

  You walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. "What's this?" You asked Natasha. Natasha raised her eyebrows. " It's a phone. The other one is a laptop." "This doesn't look like a phone, it has a shiny screen and no keyboard." "That phone is a smart phone. I will teach you how to use it later. Right now we should probably get you some clothes and stuff for your room." "Okay." You said, excited to go shopping for the first time. When you were little your mom always gave you stuff wrapped up as gifts. You only went grocery shopping with her, and rarely left the house except for school and on holidays. 

 

      You had been wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of Natasha jeans. They both were a bit big and baggy on you. You were extremely skinny, you'd only got a meal a day back at HYDRA. Natasha took you up a floor in the elevator and walked into another bedroom. This rooms theme was black and red. "This is my room. The color scheme was Tony's idea." She said. "Why?" "What?" "Um...why black and red?" "Because those are the colors of the Black Widow, that is my ‘superhero’ name." "Oh, that's kinda cool." You thought she just liked black and red but her name was really cool. Natasha walked over to her closet, off to the left, and grabbed a pair of black, Nike, tennis shoes. "Here try these on." She handed the shoes to you and you put them on. Natasha came over and knelt down to feel the toe and you jumped back. When you realized she wasn't going to hurt you, you looked at her and said "I'm sorry." " Hey it's fine. Just know that you're safe now. I would never hurt you, okay?." You smiled at her and nodded. She then felt the toe of the shoe,"Ha! Perfect fit, снежинка." "What does that mean?...снежинка?" "Your pronunciation is very good." "I was tutored in Russian and German. But I've never heard that word before." "Ah, well it means Snowflake." You liked it. She winked at you and stood up. "Alright, then let's get going. We can borrow one on Tony's cars, they are very nice." 

 

   Tony's cars were nice. He had a lot. Natasha picked a black Suburban. It had heated seats and a moonroof. Natasha said it was one of their “civilian vehicles” and made it easier to blend in. You got to the store thirty minutes later. It was intimidating. They even had a roller coaster inside. Natasha turned to you, “Where to first?” you looked at her dumb founded. “Right. How about clothes.” you nodded and the both of you walked into one of the many clothing stores. Once you got all your clothes, Natasha had given the many bags (there were a lot) to this guy named “Happy”. What a strange name for a man you seemed to never smile. Next up you got bathroom essentials. You got pearl colored towels, Dove shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. You got a toothbrush an toothpaste, a blue and gold hair brush,  and women essentials aka, razors, shaving cream, etc. You did end up picking out a shower curtain with light-blue snowflakes and another one that was white and black chevron patterned. After shopping for your bathroom, you and Natasha got a hot pretzel with cheese and honey mustard. You liked the honey mustard way better. Natasha loved the cheese and ended up eating the rest of yours as well. 

 

   “So..” Natasha looked at you curiously. “So?” you asked. “Do you have any family?” she looked a bit hesitant to ask. “No” you replied almost instantly. Natasha seen the look on your face, almost like you weren't exactly sure about the answer. “Well you are always welcome to talk to me and the rest of the team. Once you get used to them. Tomorrow’s movie night.” You thought about what she said. They did rescue you, Tony finished a room for you and Natasha was taking you shopping. Your eyes started watering and you looked at Natasha and said, “Thank you. Really, for everything.” “Of course. Your one of us now.” She smiled at you and got up from the bench you were resting on, and you followed suite. “Who exactly are you guys?” You tried not to sound offensive. Natasha looked at you like you were almost crazy. “They never told you about us?” you shook your head ‘no’. “Well we are the Avengers. There are six of us...well technically there were only six “original” Avengers. Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Bruce Banner turns into The Hulk when angry, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, and me, Natasha Romanoff aka…” “Black Widow.” You finished for you. She ruffled your hair. “That’s right.” She went onto explain how each Avenger became a superhero. 

 

   After she told  you about the team, you went to get decorations and other things for your bed room. You got a bookshelf, nightstand, a painting of wild horses, hangers for clothes, note books and art supplies. You told her you loved to paint and draw. That was the only thing they allowed you to do outside of the private tutoring sessions for school. The General had you draw things you seen on a mission to help with your photographic memory. You also liked reading. That was the only brief escape you had. You read all the classics for your “schooling”. When you were done shopping for lamps and decorations for your room, Happy took you both to the bookstore. You probably got over fifty books. You were so grateful and kept thanking Natasha so much she told you to stop or she would make you eat 100 pretzels with cheese. You knew she wasn't serious and just smiled the entire way back to the tower. When you got back you found Mr. Stark, Thor and Loki sitting on couches in the common room. Happy had already volunteered ( was ordered by Natasha to take everything to your room. "What's going on guys?" Natasha walked over and asked the men sitting down. "Stark and my brother had a disagreement

about what humans wear and Loki ended up breaking Stark's glasses. Now Stark is having doubts about letting him stay and Loki will not apologize.” Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to you. “I’m gonna go take a shower and then will have dinner. Will you be alright by yourself?” “Yes, I’ll be fine.” You whispered. You felt very uneasy with the guys on the couch, especially while they were upset. Natasha walked to the elevator and left the room. You turned back to the three on the couches and stood there awkwardly. Tony got up and said “Hey kid, I’m gonna go down to the lab since Elsa here doesn’t know how to apologize.” “I have no need to apologize to you Stark!” Loki butted in. Tony glared at him and then smiled at you. “We ordered pizza for dinner. Feel free to relax a bit.” He gestured towards the book you were holding. You had picked out one of your books to read on the way back to the tower. Tony left to go to his lab, leaving you with the two brothers. You smiled shyly at both of them. Thor you remembered. He seemed nice, but he was big, loud and intimidating. They were sitting on different couches. Loki wasn't as big as Thor and he was much quieter. So you sat on Loki’s couch. 

 

   They both looked surprised by that. You curled your feet under yourself and began reading. You had gotten really good at fitting into small spaces, curling up like a cat. It was Thor who spoke up first.”Lady Alice, might I ask you a question?” “Wasn’t that a question?” you said back to him, almost surprised at how easy it was to talk like he was already a friend. Loki smirked and Thor smiled. “Yes. i suppose it was indeed a question. Not to impose, but, why did they bring you back here? I mean, why didn’t they take you back to your family?” Thor genuinely looked concerned. He reminded you of one of those Golden Retrievers. He had puppy dog eyes and golden hair. If he turned into a dog you bet he would be a Golden Retriever. “I don’t have any family.” “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. You had nothing to do with what happened.” Loki and Thor exchanged a”look”. “So you’ll be staying here then?” It was the first time Loki spoke to you directly. “As long as I’m allowed.” you answered. “Can I ask a couple questions too?” you asked. Thor laughed. “Of course!” “Okay. Well I know who you are but,” you turned to Loki “I still don’t understand why the others are mean to you?” Loki looked utterly shocked. “Mean to me?” Thor jumped in and told the whole story of how Loki let the Frost giants into Asgard and how he, not only found out he was adopted, but a Frost Giant as well. When he was finished you looked over to Loki. He looked like he was asleep. His head was propped up on his arm and his legs were stretched out towards you. There was plenty of space between you but it was then you noticed, he smelled reeaally good. Like winter and forest mint. 

 

   You looked at Thor and asked, “So he can’t be hurt by anything like frostbite?” “No, he cannot.” You didn’t know you would be so relieved to hear that. Thor noticed you relax a bit more and said, “Loki likes sweet desserts.” You looked at him funny. Well, that was random. Suddenly a voice from above alerted the three of you  _ “Miss Alice and Thor, the pizza has arrived.”  _ You jumped up from the couch bumping Loki’s legs in the process. Loki sat up, he must have not actually been sleeping. “Easy there. Thats F.R.I.D.A.Y. Starks...A.I. I believe is the name.”  Thor rushed to the elevator right as it digned and three more people walked out. The Captain, Mr. Stark, and a man you couldn’t see very well. It looked like he had a metal arm!

  
  
  


  



	4. "Papa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is a tad late. I got busy and totally forgot. Thank you so much for the support and understanding💕!

**"Papa?"**

  Thor grabbed the ten pizza boxes the Captain had been carrying and took them to the kitchen table. The Captain smiled and introduced you to the man with the metal arm. "Hey Alice. This is Bucky. James Barnes, but we all call him Bucky." You couldn't believe your eyes. "Papa?" You whispered while standing right next to Loki. Loki heard you and raised an eyebrow. You quickly overcame the memories of the man your mother loved, that were flooding your mind. Bucky reached out and gently shook your hand. "Nice to meet you sir." "Same to you…" he paused as if trying to remember something, "Alice." The Captain smiled and walked to the kitchen with Mr.Stark and Bucky following suit. 

 

  Loki looked at you and gave you a 'look', like you were hiding something. But then gestured towards the kitchen. You and Loki sat next to each other at the table. The others were still fighting over who got the last piece of pepperoni. Natasha, Bruce, and Clint all joined you a few moments after you sat down. "So Alice, what exactly is it you do?" Clint suddenly spoke up. Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She said quickly. You smiled at them. "It's fine. I'm a...mutant." "A mutant?" The Captain, "Steve" questioned. Doctor Banner spoke up, "A mutant is a human born with the X gene." "X gene??" Clint asked. "The X gene is a dormant gene in most humans its usually passed from the father to the child. It is a mutation that can cause all sorts of strange things, with power-like abilities. Some are more subtle than others." As you finished talking they all looked at you expectantly. "What is your mutation?" Stark finally asked. 

 

   You had trained with HYDRA to stay in your mutated form for long periods of time. When your emotions were crazy so were your powers. So, showing them was a bit risky. "You don't have to." Natasha quickly said again. But you just smiled and slowly stood up. You looked around then down to the floor. It was somewhat embarrassing being put on the spot, and you knew to at least try and control your emotions. So you stood there shyly and slowly turned a shade of light blue, the frost stretching across your skin.  You peeked at them. Everyone was shocked except Natasha. She just smiled. Thor and Loki looked at each other and then back to you. Loki looked shocked with his mouth partially open. Thor spoke first. "Is this all you can do?" Your eyes widened slightly and you shook your head 'no'. "I can control and create ice." "We read that in your report. We also read your skin is below freezing to the touch." Dr. Banner said. 

 

   You turned back to your usual form and sat down to finish eating. "Alice, would it be alright to do your full medical exam tomorrow… by a female doctor, Dr.Cho. Just a few tests and questions?" Dr.Banner asked. You looked at Natasha who was sitting across from you. She smiled and nodded. "Okay." You replied. Everyone went back to eating. You nudged Loki with you elbow. He looked like he was about to say something, then he realized you were just trying to get his attention. "Can I ask something?" He nodded. "Do you like to read?" He let out a small laugh. "I have only read Asgardian texts." 

 

  "You can borrow a couple of my books. Or even help me put them away so we can go through them. Natasha let me get a lot." He looked shocked that you would even suggest a thing like that. "Thor told you who I am and what I have done. Yet you are not afraid of me?" "Only you could show me who you are. Plus he said you were not in control during New York. I know how that feels like." You smiled at him and he nodded his head to you. "Alice I would be honored to help you." "That's great!" You may have said that a little too loud because Stark's head snapped towards you. "What's so great?" He asked suspiciously.   You and Loki looked at each other then to Mr. Stark. "This pizza! Loki and I love it!" You replied. It was easy to lie about this Mr. Stark smiled and went back to talking to Steve and Bruce. Loki looked leaned in and whispered in your ear, "You are a fairly good liar." You stuck your tongue out at him and he had that shocked look on his face. It was kinda cute.

 

   After dinner most everyone went their separate ways, except Natasha, Loki, and you. You all took the elevator to yours and Loki's floor. Natasha stepped off the elevator and walked to your door. "You should take care of the bathroom stuff first so you can take a shower. Then you can decorate and organize. I would help you but Fury has a mission for some of the team." Loki had followed you into your living room and stood off to the side examining some of the boxes of decorations. You forgot you would be able to shower properly and were extremely excited. You ran to Natasha just as she was about to turn away and hugged her. You pulled away after a brief moment and looked at her with sparkling icy blue eyes. "This is your home too now." She said as she walked out and shut the door. You wiped your slightly watery eyes and approached the box loki was looking at. He had a fake plant in his hand and was looking at it with a furrowed brow. "What in the Nine Realms is this?" He asked. "It's a fake plant." You took it from his hands and gently placed it on the small shelf next to the couch. Someone must have set up the furniture already. "Why would you have a fake plant?" Loki was still curious about the plant. "It doesn't need to be watered so it will not die. That's what Natasha said." Loki rolled his eyes and mumbled something about mortals and their laziness. 

 

  You showed Loki around and took him to your room. Happy had put the bags of clothes by your closet. He had set up the bookshelf in the corner next to your bed. The boxes of books were in front of it. "You start going through the boxes and putting them in piles like the series and stuff while I clean up and change." Loki nodded and sat next to the first box, taking out the first couple of books. 

 

     You finished setting everything up in your bathroom and set your clean clothes, to change into, on the counter. You undressed and got in the shower. It was amazing! The water was so warm and felt good against you naturally cool skin. You had gotten coconut shampoo and conditioner and they smelled so good. Natasha had picked out the softest multi colored washcloths you had ever felt. All in all, this was heaven. When you dries off and got dressed, you picked up the brush and got to work on your long hair. You threw the dirty clothes in the small hamper right inside your room and walked over to where Loki was surrounded by piles of books. He was reading the first Harry Potter book. Of course he was. You had finished it that afternoon on the couch.

 

   You sat down next to him. He was so entranced in the pages he didn't notice you sitting there. "You can borrow the whole series." If you weren't looking at him closely you would've missed that he flinched ever so slightly. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Of course! That's what friends do." You smiled at him and lightly punched his shoulder. You spent the next 2 hours putting away books, clothes and everyday essentials. Natasha got you a cute rosy pink, twin bell alarm clock. You had that on your night stand and it read 11:24pm. "Oh it's already past eleven! I'm so sorry I kept you." You said to Loki. He just smiled and took your hand slowly. "Darling, I quite enjoyed our time together. But I should not have kept  _ you _ up this late. You are still healing." He kissed your hand and let go slowly. "It's okay. I like spending time with you, you're nice." He laughed at that. " _ Nice _ is the one word most mortals would never describe me as." "Well I, am not most mortals." You giggled. Actually giggled, like a little girl. Loki loved that sound. It made him feel...warm. Yes, warm was exactly how he felt. "Goodnight Loki." You said. He stood up straighter. "Goodnight Lady…" "Alice. Please just Alice. Were friends." He smiled. "...Alice." "Goodnight Loki." Loki left and you looked around your room.  _ Your _ room. It all felt like a dream. The best dream ever. You shut off the lights and climbed into bed. It was so comfortable! You turned off the lamp and went to sleep

  
  
  



	5. "Story Time"

**Chapter 5**

 

**"Story Time"**

 

   You woke up around four thirty to Loki shaking you awake. Although you hadn't realized it was Loki until you seen a green glow around your head. "Shh. It isn't real. It's just a bad dream." It was then you realized the room was covered in ice. Loki turned the lamp on while still holding his glowing hand to your head. "What happened?" You asked although you still remembered the nightmare."You had a nightmare and were projecting your dream to me." You looked up at him with wide eyes. Projecting a nightmare? Thats never happened before. "It's quite alright. Just before I came through the door you did this." He gestured around to the ice covering the walls. "I am calming your mind with a small spell." You backed away from him on your bed. "I'm so sorry." You started to silently cry. "No. No, It's alright. There's no need to cry." He sat down on the bed next to you and hesitantly pulled you close. Your head laid on his chest and heard him catch his breath. You could hear his heartbeat. It was steady and calming. "May I ask you something?" You started playing with the edge of the blanket. "Yes." He smiled and slowly stroked your hair. Then he asked "The dream was about your father being taken. But I couldn't make out his face. Before dinner yesterday you called Barnes 'papa'. Is this true? Is he really your father?" You sighed. "I don't know. He looks so familiar, but I can't be totally sure. Unless …" Loki looked at you and raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?" "Unless we could run a DNA test." You replied. "But I don't know how I would be able to get his DNA." Loki smirked. "Leave that to me." He looked at you and brushed his fingers across your forehead. "I should probably get back to my room before lady Natasha follows through with her earlier threats. You smiled at that. You liked Natasha. But you were bummed about Loki leaving. Right now you felt almost safe in his arms. Almost. You still didn't trust males 100%. But for now Loki was there for you. "I have an illusion in my room at the moment if you would like to drink this. He held out his hand and a cup of tea appeared. That was amazing! Wait. He wasn't supposed to be able to do that. Was he? "I thought…" Loki cut you off. Illusions and small spells I can do. But teleporting and major healing are blocked by the stupid bangle." He clarified for you. You took the cup in your hand and took a sip. It was delicious.  You started to feel drowsy after half the cup was gone. You looked at him and he smiled. "You need rest little cub." You looked worried. "Don't fret, it will be a dreamless sleep. My mother used to make it." He looked sad at the mention of her. You took his hand and fell asleep. "Rest now." And with that you fell into a deep sleep. Loki got up and walked to the door. He paused and looked back at your sleeping form and smiled. This one was going to get him into trouble. 

 

   Loki lay on his bed thinking about you and Barnes. How was he going to get his DNA? Then an idea popped into his mind. He grinned and headed toward the elevator. Thor was in the common room playing Mario Kart with Dr. Banner and a boy named Pietro. "How is he so good at this! He didn't even know what a TV was til recently!" Pietro said angrily.  Thor was laughing. "Perhaps you just suck at games, little speedster." Thor jested. Dr. Banner sighed and turned his controller off and got up. "I am heading to the lab, you two might want to get some sleep." Banner informed them. The two still on the couch looked at the clock on the wall and looked surprised. "I will take your advice Banner." Thor said while making his way to the elevator. Pietro stood up and ran to Thor. "Only until my sisters back." He said as the elevator doors closed. Banner sighed and turned around, jumping as Loki stood right before him. "Oh! H-hey Loki?" Banner kind of half said and half questioned. "Banner." Loki replied coolly. They both started walking down the hall to the lab. Bruce looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" He finally asked opening the glass lab doors with his green ID badge. How clever. The two walked into the lab, Loki folded his hands behind his back and let out a small, inaudible sigh. "Banner, I thank you for helping my people and negotiating with the black pirate. But I have a favor to ask." Bruce looked shocked but quickly composed himself. The Black Pirate? Ah, he must mean Fury. Bruce internally laughed. "What do you need Loki?" Bruce and Loki have a very strange relationship. By fighting side by side during Ragnarok they developed a mutual respect for each other. Even in spite of the fact that Loki was still terrified of the Hulk. The Hulk understood Loki was an ally but still in his words,  did not 'trust the Reindeer entirely.' "How does one go about a DNA test?" He asks awkwardly. Bruce about spit out his coffee. He set the mug on the table and turned back to Loki. "A DNA test? Whose DNA?" He asked. Loki looked so done at this point. He just wanted Bruce to answer his question with an answer not two more questions! He sighed. "Listen Bruce I ask you to please keep this between us for now. It is about...Alice." Bruce about had a heart attack, Loki said _please_. And what about Alice? DNA? What is going on? "Alright Loki. Now tell me, what's going on?" "Alice would like for you to run a DNA test to see if she is related to a specific someone here or at S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki explained. Bruce sighed. "Need some DNA of the specific person Loki. It doesn't just work like the snap of your fingers. Hair or blood samples work best. But do not harm anyone. I am doing this for Alice." Loki smirked. "Would I ever hurt a soul?" Bruce's mouth dropped his eyes going wide, just like when Loki told him his murderous tendencies vary from moment to moment. Loki sees his face and laughs. "Kidding." He says and Bruce relaxes slightly. "I will have your sample later today." Loki said, and with that walked away.

 

   You slowly opened your eyes and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep away. You threw back the covers and stood up, stretching. Smiling you walked to one of the bags with clothes in them and pickles out a pair of ripped black jeans, a burgundy Harry Potter t-shirt then a dark green hoodie, and black socks. You looked through another bag and grabbed a pair of green converse shoes. Next, you put the rest of clothes and shoes away in the dresser and closet. When finished you walked to the bathroom and put your hair in a high ponytail. You seen Natasha with one and decided to try it out. Finally finished you made your way across the hall to Loki's door. Taking a deep breath you raised your fist and knock twice. About 3 seconds later the door opened with an extremely grumpy looking Loki. He looked at you and his entire demeanor changed. He physically relaxed and gave you a smile. "Good morning darling." He said. "I hope you slept well?" He asked. You blushed remembering earlier that morning. "I did, thank you." His grin widened. "My pleasure." You don't know why you are nervous, you fidget a little, then ask, "I was going to go get breakfast, and was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Geesh it was just breakfast. Why were you acting so weird? "Of course." He replied. When the both of you arrived at the kitchen it was Steve at the stove this time making eggs, potatoes, and peppers. "Hey Alice!" He smiled. "Loki." He nodded towards him. Steve handed you and Loki each a plate of food and you sat down at the breakfast bar. "When did you guys get back from the mission?" You asked quietly. "Around 7." Steve responded. It was now 9 30. "Clint and Natasha are going out to get snacks and drinks in a little bit for tonight. Tony and Bruce  will be getting KFC for dinner around 5." Steve informed you. "Tonight?" You asked. Steve sat down with his food and said, "Tonight's movie night!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Meanwhile Loki was poking the potato cub with his fork. You looked at him and giggled. He snapped his head up with a disgusted face looking at you then the potato. He must not like it? Did he even try a bite? "It's not poisoned Loki! Just try it. If you don't like them I will eat them so they do not go to waste." He nodded and tried one. His face scrunched up and you rolled your eyes. You grabbed his plate and scrapped the rest of his potatoes onto your own. Banner, Tony and two people you've never met before came in and sat down. The young man with whiteish hair looked at you and ginned. The redhead next to him rolled her eyes and stood up. A flash of blue rushed by and then stopped. Right. In front. Of. You. "Ve havn't met yet printsessa. I am Pietro Maximoff." You had jumped out of your chair and were now about 2 feet away from him. He took a step forward and grabbed your hand, kissing it just as the Asgardians did. Loki shot up out of his seat in an instant and made a low growling sound. He could tell Pietro had scared you. A look of fear flashed across his face and he looked Loki, who was now standing in front of you, up and down. The redhead stepped in pushing the speedster towards his seat. "Sorry about him. He is an idiot sometimes… most of the time actually. I'm Wanda Maximoff." She held out her hand. You touched Loki's arm and he relaxed and slowly sat back down, not taking his eyes off you. You stepped closer to Wanda and shook her hand. You then realized they had the same last name. "Siblings?" You ask. She rolls her eyes again and smiles. "Twins." She answers. Your eyes widen. You seen Pietro's powers and could feel Wanda's as well, but they were not mutants. You could tell when someone was a mutant it was kind of like a weird instinct. "How did you get your powers?" You hesitantly ask. " Ve volunteered for experiment." Speedy said. Yes. He shall now be called Speedy, you think and smile. 

  


   After introductions the twins sat down to eat. Steve had gone to the gym. You and Loki had finished eating. You shyly walked up to Bruce and Tony who were talking in the corner by the door. "Hey kiddo! What's up?" Tony was the first to notice you. You looked at Tony then to Bruce. "Um yesterday you mentioned-" "Dr.Cho is in the lab for your full examination." Bruce finished and smiled at you. Then he turned to Loki. "I'm sure you can show her. Come straight back here tho. Cap and your brother will be evaluating your skills in the training room." Loki nodded and led the way to the lab. When you got there a woman in a lab coat was waiting for you. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hello, Alice. My name is Helen Cho. You may call me Dr.Cho. I will be the one doing the examination." You gave her a shy smile and turned to Loki with wide eyes. He looked into your big eyes. _She's scared? How do I help her? Maybe I can stay? No, I have to go to the training room after this, ugh._ Loki did the only thing he could think of and took both your hands in his. "It will be alright. I well come get you as soon as it's over, then we can do something fun." He gave your  hands a reassuring squeeze. You nodded and turned back to Dr.Cho. she led you to a side room with a hospital bed and counter. Loki left to go see what exactly his brother and the Captain needed. 

  


   Dr.Cho took your blood pressure, a blood sample, and then asked you to change forms. She took your blood in your mutated form and took a picture of your skin up close, with a special camera. She was careful not to physically touch you. Next you turned back and she asked to look at your body. You shake your head 'no'. She sighs and says, "It's going to be okay. I will not hurt you. I am just making sure that you are physically alright. Is that okay?" You probably were not going to be able to leave so you did what she told you. She gasped when you were completely naked. It wasn't exactly a surprise that she reacted that way. Your body was riddled with scars after all. She looked you over completely. You couldn't help but flinch every time she touched you. When she was finished taking DNA samples of your lower region to make sure you were not infected with anything, she helped you get dressed. She had taken your blood, hair, heart rate, weight, height, and urine sample. The last thing she asked you was if she could take a picture of your eyes. When in mutated form they were violet. She was astonished by this. Cho took a picture of each eye in both forms. By the end she had watery eyes. You had started crying a little after the exam started and didn't realize it. She looked at you and said, "I am so sorry about everything thats happened to you. Know that y-you will always be safe here." Her voice wavered a bit and her eyes were still watery but no tears fell. "Thank you." You whispered. She led you out the door, to the hall. "I do not know where the others are-" she started _. "The Avengers were called to the meeting room by Director Fury. They are waiting for you Doctor. Alice, you may wait in your room or go to the kitchen for lunch. Miss Romanoff made you something."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted. Dr.Cho smiled at you and you both parted ways. 

  


   As it turns out, Natasha had made spaghetti. And boy, was it delicious! You sat at the table and ate it. It was now around 1pm and you were pretty hungry. You cleaned your plate, washed it by hand, and then searched the cupboards and found were the rest of the plates were, and put it away. The Avengers still were not done in the meeting room so you went to your room and grabbed a sketch pad and pencils. You came back to the common room and sat on the couch and started drawing. About 2 hours had passed and the Avengers finally piled out of the elevator and all looked at you. You almost didn't notice, you were so entranced in the drawing. You looked up and saw them all staring. You started to get nervous. Loki walked forward first but was grabbed by Tony. "Um, excuse me? I said to Stay. Away." Loki glared at him. You set your drawing stuff down on the arm of the couch and slowly walked over to the group. Natasha side hugged you. "I think we should all sit down." She said. The others nodded and you all sat down. You sat between Steve and Natasha. Next to Natasha was Bruce and Clint. It was a huge couch. On the other couch was Bucky, Loki, Thor, Tony, and a pirate. Wait who is that? "Miss Olwen. I am Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury." "Hi." He was kinda intimidating. At the end of the couch stood Phil Coulson. You remembered him from the Quinjet. All the Avengers kept glancing at him like he was a ghost. Next thing you knew Fury cleared his throat and said,"We know what happened to you Alice and are extremely sorry he couldn't help you sooner. But we have some more news. First off, your cells are still mutating. We do not know what is going on exactly but you may also be a telepath." He stated. You looked at Loki, he winked at you. He did mention something about you 'projecting' your dream. "The second thing-" you jumped slightly. "Is since you are seventeen and have no known legal guardian, you were adopted. Your legal guardian is now Agent Coulson. He nodded towards him. Your eyes grew wide. "We also are enrolling you in high school for you to get your diploma. You will have a placement test soon in a couple of weeks." Your mouth hung open. "I have to go to school?" You asked. This made them all grin. What kid wants to spend eight hours being indoctrinated in a drama filled prison? "It won't be that bad!" Tony added, "You will be attending the same school as our friendly neighborhood Spider man! Aka 17 year old Peter Parker." _Well hopefully he isn't too bad._ You thought. It was 4 now and Bruce, Tony, and Thor went to pick up KFC. Natasha and Clint went for snacks and drinks.

 

 Fury and Coulson left right after the hour long chat, but not before introducing you to Coulson. He reminded you of someone but you couldn't place it. He was very nice and… kind of a geek. He loved Captain America. After a little while a boy with brown fluffy hair arrived. He smiled at you and said, "Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I think we are going to be going to the same school." He was very nice and you became friends quickly. Surprisingly Loki and Peter hit it off right away as well. Everyone arrived back at the tower including Bucky, and the twins, and sat around with pillows, blankets, food, and drinks. You watched the Harry Potter movies. They were amazing! Loki was Slytherin, Peter was a mix of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, you had no idea yet. Everyone started to fall asleep during the fourth movie. You and Loki scooched closer together under a very soft blanket. He wrapped his arm around you and you curled up against him, laying your head on his chest. Natasha was cuddling with Bruce and Clint. And everyone else was a tangle of bodies and limbs. You smiled and closed your eyes, drifting to sleep to the sound of Loki's soft breaths.  

  



	6. "Captains Orders"

**"Captain's Orders"**

***24 HOURS AGO***

  Loki had just dropped you off at the lab for your examination. He didn't like the idea of leaving you there. You were scared and he could see that. Why did he care so much about you? He couldn't understand. Maybe it was because you reminded him of himself, broken, but not hopeless. You were beautiful and kind. That much anyone could tell. He arrived at the training room wearing black sweats, a black long sleeve athletic shirt, and running shoes. His brother and the Captain were inside. They both turned to look at him. Thor smiled and walked over. "Brother! You arrived!" Loki rolled his eyes, "How observant of you, Thor." Loki then turned to the Captain and raised an eyebrow. Steve clapped his hands, "Right then. Loki, we will be seeing how good of a fighter you really are," Loki scoffed, "both without your powers and with." At this Loki straightened up. He would get to use his powers? This was something to look forward to. "You do realize that I cannot use my magic?" Loki tested the question. Thor's grin widened. He approached Loki and held up some sort of small, metal circle with symbols on it. He waved it over the bangle and there was a click. The bangle came off Loki's wrist and Thor pocketed it. Loki felt the familiar surge of power flow through him. He grinned and the Captain spoke up, "Alright, first we will see all that you can do starting off with illusions." About 3 and a half hours had gone by. Thor and Steve had tested his illusions, telekinesis, conjuring, flight (oh yes he can fly!), teleportation, strength, and Jotun lie detector. Yes, Captain Rogers had Loki prove he cold detect any lie. Loki also had to set his powers aside and got to show off his knife wielding skills and hand to hand combat.

    By the end, all three men were tired. Steve went to the bench by the door and threw each brother a water bottle. **"Director Fury needs the three of you in the conference room in ten." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'S** voice came over the P.A. Thor and Loki glanced at each other and Thor shrugged. Thor stopped by Loki's room so they could walk together. Loki didn't really know the entire layout of the tower. Thor spoke first as they stepped into the elevator. "You seem to have taken a liking to young Alice, brother!" Thor smirked at his baby brother, who had a slight blush making home on his cheeks. "What gave you that idea?" Loki's silvertongue seemed to be a little slow at the moment. Thor looked at him with an unimpressed look, with both eyebrows raised. "Well, for one, you have not harmed her in any way. Two, you willingly sat next to her. Three, she seems to like your company." Loki rolled his eyes. Did she like him too? She said they were friends, but Loki felt a pull towards her. It was odd. He has never felt this way before. What he did not know is, Alice had the same odd feeling like she was being pulled towards him. "I may have only known Alice for a little while brother, and I truly want to trust you, but if you are using her in any way for your own gain, and if you hurt her...I will not hesitate to remove your head." Thor stated very seriously, and then gave the sweetest smile that made his eyes scrunch up. To say Loki was shocked...was a huge understatement. He was feeling a mix of emotions. First he felt terrified of his big brother, then hurt and anger. "I would never hurt her! She is the only other soul that doesn't see me as a monster!" Loki raised his voice and then stepped off the elevator. Thor nodded.

 

   The rest of the Avengers were already there, most were sitting at the long table. Natasha and Clint sat next to each other on the counter next to the coffee pot, facing the others. Phil stood across the room by the door and was the first to see the two brothers. Loki looked at Phil, his anger disappeared and was replaced with curiosity, astonishment, and a very small hint of guilt. "Didn't I kill you?" Loki blurts out. Really? Of all the things to possibly say? Phil just smiles at him and replies with, "I am a hard man to kill." Loki smirks, but sticks out his hand to shake Coulson's. "I apologize." Phil shakes his hand. "No hard feelings." He smiles and Loki stands on the opposite side of the door from Phil. What just happened? Everyone looked shocked. Did Loki just apologize?! All eyes were looking between Phil and Loki. After about one minute of overcoming the shock, Dr. Cho came rushing in with her clipboard. "Sorry for keeping you waiting." she said and walked to the head of the table and stood next to Fury. "Before we get started, we have some information about the Asgardian refugees. Asgard has been given a large sum of land in Norway. Thor, you are to go there tomorrow and get everything settled, correct?" Fury asked, turning to Thor who nods. "Great. Another thing, Alice is not an adult quite yet and needs a guardian. So, any volunteers." All the Avengers hands went into the air except Thor and Loki's.

   Phil raised his hand and cleared his throat before speaking up. "I can take custody over Alice." Fury looked at Phil in thought before nodding his head. "Alice will be attending the same school as Mr.Parker. Although she still needs to take a placement test. She will be staying here at the tower. Your job," he pointed to Natasha first, "is to see what she can do. What is she capable of? Is she in control? Is she on our side?" At the last question an uproar from everyone came directly towards Fury. "Of course she's on our side!", "They tortured her!", "She is just a kid!". Fury sighed, took an inhale of air and boomed, "SHUT IIITT!!!" everyone stopped talking. "Now, I understand she is a kid, that is exactly why we need to know what they filled her head with. You never know who you can really trust." The Avengers exchanged looks. They all knew she could be trusted. She has barley been at the tower for 2 days, and they all cared for her. But, for the sake of saving breath, they agreed with Fury. "Okay then. Dr.Cho, please share what you have found." He walked off to the side, while Dr.Cho took his place standing at the head of the table. Her eyes were still glistening with unshed tears. Everybody in the room noticed this, and could not help the worry starting to build up. "Alice, as many of you know is a mutant. She was born with the X gene. Her mutation allows her to control the temperature of water molecules, most of the time freezing them. Her mutation also has its own form. Her skin is naturally cool, but when in her other form it is below freezing. Her skin turns blue and a layer of frost covers it. Another thing I noticed was her eyes changed to violet. Alice's blood contains the same serum as our 2 resident Super-Soldiers. The only difference is that it isn't as strong." "What do you mean?" Clint asked.

  "Well, her blood contains the serum in amounts that would suggest it being inherited." Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well, this just got even more interesting." Natasha smacked the back of his head. "AY!" Tony yelled. Dr.Cho started speaking again, ignoring Tony. "Her physical condition has improved immensely, I believe because her mutation allows Alice to heal quicker. This being said, she could very well end up living over one hundred years or more." Almost every pair of eyes grew 3x their original size. Thor interrupted, "Could she be immortal?" Dr.Cho slowly nodded. "It certainly is a possibility." Dr.Cho continued, "Although Alice has physically improved, mentally, she needs time. She has suffered greatly. During her examination it was discovered that she was abused both physically and," she paused shortly and her voice faltered, "sexually." Natasha covered her mouth as she gasped. Everyone looked angry. A million thoughts flashed through Loki's mind. He clenched his fists and his breathing increased. No one should ever have to go through that. At this moment he promised himself, he would protect you. Loki did not understand why this urge to protect you was there, but you were something special. He just knew it. Tony jumped in, "That was why she was comfortable around Natasha and jumpy around the rest of us." Steve looked to be deep in thought. Dr.Cho continued, "At least every bone in her body was broken once. From Dr.Banner's report, 20% of her body is covered in scar tissue. She was whipped almost everyday. She told me she had a tutor for certain schooling." Fury raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly type of 'schooling'?" The corner of Dr.Cho's mouth lifted a bit. "She can speak seven languages besides english, and she knows asl." Tony whistled, "Wow!" She nodded. "Alice's tutor was the only one who was remotely kind to her. He taught her math, science, and how to read higher level books. She would not say anything more after that. Her DNA looks familiar to me."

 

   Bruce interrupted quickly after glancing at Loki and Bucky. "Did Alice mention how HYDRA captured her in the first place?" Dr.Cho answered, "I had asked her, she wouldn't say. Actually more like couldn't say." After some other discussions about an upcoming mission, everyone decided to tell you about your situation and plans for the not too distant future. Everyone went their separate ways to clean up. Loki took this opportunity of having his full powers. He smirked while following Bucky. He shifted into Steve.

 

   Jogging to catch up to him, he thought of how Steve would act. He called him 'Buck', and they were best friends. This would be fine. Loki was known for his silvertongue afterall. He clapped his hand on Bucky's back. "Hey, Buck!" Bucky looked surprised. "Hey Steve." He gave Steve, (Loki), a questioning look. "How are you settling in?" He remembered Bucky recently came from Wakanda. "You asked me that already." Bucky chuckled. "I know. Just wanted to make sure." Bucky sighed. "I'm alright." Loki knew that look he gave him. "But…" he left the word hang, waiting for the other man to continue. "They will always see be as an enemy, no matter how much they say otherwise." Loki lowered his gaze. He didn't realize how much they had in common. He decided to try to talk to him as himself later on. Loki patted his back and quickly snatched a few strands of hair, putting them in a pocket. "Ow!" He said. "Sorry!" Loki said. "Well, talk to you later!" He said quickly heading to the elevator. On his way he shifted back to himself. Bruce was standing there looking at a tablet, muttering to himself. Loki walked up to him taking the DNA out of the pocket and lightly elbowed Bruce. The doctor looked up surprised. "Oh, hey Loki." Loki held out the DNA. Bruce's eyes widened. "How did you…" he trailed off as Loki shoved the DNA in his hand. The others approached, Bruce quickley pocketed what Loki gave him. Everyone piled into the elevator, that fit 12 people, even if a bit cramped. They headed towards the common room, where F.R.I.D.A.Y. said you were reading. They had a chat with you, after they picked up food and had movie night. The twins and Peter Parker showed up right before the movie started. Loki liked the spider-child. He trusted him to keep an eye on you in whatever this 'High School' is.

 

 Loki sat next to you and pulled a blanket over the both of you. He was surprised when you snuggled into Loki's chest subconsciously. Your legs were over Peter's lap. Loki smiled when you fell asleep hours later. Your scent calmed him even more and he too fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

***PRESENT***

  You woke up to the smell of minty woods. Minty woods? Loki! Your eyes shot open. You couldn't move, Loki's arms were wrapped around you tightly, holding you close to his chest. Your arms were underneath you as you faced him, your upper half laid on Loki and your legs were in Peter's lap. You three were the last ones left in the common room. You managed to pry yourself from Loki's grip, as he started to stir. You tried to get up quickly, but luck was not on your side apparently, and you fell on the floor. "Oof." You lay there for 5 seconds replaying that embarrassing moment. Loki and Peter both sat up. Loki whipped his head around sleepily, before his eyes landed on you. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned at first and then smirked. He helped you off the floor. "I am fine. Thank you." Loki was still holding your hand as you two stared into each other's eyes. Peter interrupted your intense staring contest by clearing his throat. You both pulled away quickly and looked to Peter. "Uh, where is everybody?" He asked, looking around. At that moment you realized the three of you were the only ones in the room. Huh.

  You made your way to the kitchen and seen Phil and Dr.Banner eating and drinking coffee at the breakfast bar. Mmmm, something smelled good. Your stomach growled and the two men looked at you. Phil laughed. "Clint made you three waffles and eggs. He specifically said to make sure Alice gets her portion first." You smiled at him and rushed over to the stove and filled your plate, so the boys could get their food. Phil waved you over to join him and Bruce. You, Loki, and Peter all sat down on the other side.

   Phil cleared his throat and started speaking, "How has your past couple days been, Alice?" You thought for a second before answering, "Wonderful! It all feels like a dream. A dream I wish to never wake up from." You gave him a smile and started eating. "That's great to hear. We still need to discuss a couple of things." You looked at him with a curious gaze, "You will be going to Midtown High with Peter, as you know, we also need you to take a placement test. But, I have faith you will be in your senior year with Peter. There's no need to worry." You were a bit nervous. You were extremely smart, but there are many things you are ignorant of. Such as Smartphones, Tablets, slang, etc. Peter offered to help. He was very insistent about you "having to learn about the great meme culture", whatever that was? Phil looked familiar too. Like you had met him before the Avengers. Huh...coincidence? Anyway, now Loki had just finished his food and snapped his fingers, the plate disappeared! You instantly turned to him. "How did you do that?!" He smirked at you and said, "Magic, darling." Now, you wanted to learn magic.

    Banner cleared his throat, "The others had a last minute mission, and the twins will be gone for a few days." He stated. "Where are they going?" Peter asked, after finishing his second plate of food. "They are taking vacation time I guess. They never said where they headed." "Awww, they never said 'goodbye'." Peter whined. Bruce stood up, patting Peter on the shoulder, "Well, I have to get back to the lab. See you later." After Bruce left, Loki apparently had to go see the Captain again. You waved as he left. Now you were alone with Peter and Phil. Who looked familiar. You just couldn't put your finger on it. "Phil, sir-" you started to ask, "Please, just call me Phil." He requested. "Um, Phil? Have we ever met before?" Phil let out a small chuckle, "I don't believe we have. But I do have one of those faces."

   Peter then jumped into the conversation, telling about one time May spent almost 2 hours talking to someone at the store just because they 'looked familiar". Phil told you both stories of when he went to New Mexico to find Thor's hammer for the first time. It was supposed to be confidential but since you were technically his adopted 'daughter' and Peter was….Peter, it was fine. Peter's aunt called him around 10:30am and he had to leave. "So." Phil said when it was just the two of you. "So?" You asked. "Would you like to spend the day with me? We could get ice cream and go to some of the new places around the Tower?" You smiled at him. Hang out with the man who adopted you? Who...also happened to be an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? "Yes! Of course!" You didn't know why but, Phil seemed trustworthy. At least, for now.


End file.
